Necesidad
by BirdGerhl
Summary: La necesidad te puede llevar por caminos desconocidos, ella lo supo de primera mano.
1. Chapter 1

Escribiendo Just for teh lulz pensé que sería bueno publicar una introducción a esta idea, tal vez a alguien le podía gustar

* * *

><p>Sentada sobre el césped recién cortado de su jardín miraba atenta el desfile de recuerdos que pasaba ante su partida, observaba la escena con cierta melancolía atorada en la garganta que la ponía de mal humor. Irrisorio. El templo de su calvario estaba siendo demolido y ella no podía más que sentirse triste, las paradojas de la vida.<p>

- Esto es lo que siempre quisiste

Sí, eso fue lo que siempre quiso, pero nadie le había dicho que deshacerse del pasado propio podía ser doloroso, aunque éste ya lo fuese sin necesidad de adhesiones. Quizás era la tendencia humana al masoquismo lo que se había apoderado de ella, negarse a aceptar que algo importante se convierta en un recuerdo lleno de polvo. O tal vez sí lo era algo propio de los cambios drásticos. No pensaba darle más vueltas al asunto, de cualquier forma.

Se levantó con lentitud para recibir el papel que le extendía el encargado de la demolición, firmó con rapidez y dijo secamente

- Yo me retiro, mañana vendrá el corredor de propiedades a constatar que todo esté en orden.

El hombre la miró fijamente, con un ademán de su mano se despidió y se alejó.

- Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Ambas mujeres subieron al automóvil blanco que las esperaba en la entrada. Ni una palabra salió de sus bocas durante el trayecto al aeropuerto, sólo al momento de la despedida un gran abrazo que junto a la promesa de visitas asiduas selló una amistad gestada desde la más tierna adolescencia. Ino siempre significó para ella la hermana que nunca tuvo, la indispensable en todo momento, pero también la persona a la cual le había dicho de todo, menos lo mucho que la quería y necesitaba. Sin duda alguna la extrañaría y el peso de las palabras nunca dichas estaría presente, haciendo presión continua en su mente, porque no quería que esa mujer pasara a formar parte de esas memorias empolvadas que intentaría crear a partir de la completa destrucción de su hogar y la huida a otras tierras.

Cuando era una niña había vivido momentos difíciles en completa soledad, y no sólo por su condición de huerfana, sino porque ese mismo hecho gatilló en ella una conducta de autosuficiencia y lejanía con sus pares, una automarginación que le había arrebatado la infancia y otras cosas de valor. Vivió inmersa entre los deberes y responsabilidades que la buena posición económica heredada de sus padres acarreaba y aunque estaba rodeada de gente que se preocupaba o pretendía preocuparse por ella, sólo unos cuantos llegaron a adentrarse en sus sentimientos, así mismo, a pesar del cariño recibido el vacío siempre estuvo ahí, destruyéndolo todo desde dentro e impidiéndole entregarse, porque inexplicablemente no sabía confiar en la gente. Su carácter había sido curtido con duros golpes propinados por el azar y otros tantos propinados por ella misma. En el accidente no sólo perdió a su familia, perdió también algo más profundo.

Luego de pasar años atormentándose con el pasado se dio cuenta de que debía mirar hacia delante, desde entonces intentó borrar los recuerdos de su memoria para que dejaran de acaparar sus sueños y transformarlos en pesadillas, lastimosamente todo intento fue en vano. No podía simplemente dejarlo atrás, no podía quedarse únicamente con lo bueno. Recordar lo bonito le hacía revivir la parte aterradora; Estaba profundamente herida, y por eso decidió que lo mejor era aprender a vivir con la yaga en lugar de olvidar.

Así fue como se embarcó en un viaje sin retorno hacia otra nación, con miras a otra vida, con el apoyo de su primo Naruto que esperaba su llegada. Y luego de un largo momento concentrado en un sólo suspiro, ya estaba bajando del avión.


	2. I

Hacía recién una semana desde su prematuro arribo a París y ya se había llevado más de una sorpresa.

Fue recibida en el aeropuerto por el cariñoso abrazo de su primo Naruto, el artífice de todos los trámites y compras pertinentes a su mudanza. Éste le presentó su nueva casa ubicada en el mismo barrio acomodado en que vivía él, pues serían vecinos de hecho. La casa era tan grande y el jardín tan enorme que Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en que no era demasiado distinto a su antiguo hogar y que debería contratar personal para mantenerla en orden. Cuando exteriorizó esa idea él le comentó de forma desinteresada que eso ya estaba totalmente arreglado, que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la muchacha ¿En qué momento Naruto se había convertido en una persona minuciosa?.

Dos días después recibió una certera oferta de trabajo salida de la mismísima boca de su primo

- El contrato te espera con impaciencia - Dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la taza de café

Hasta donde tenía conocimiento él trabajaba en una clínica de bastante prestigio donde no tenía acciones que le pertenecieran

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó en busca de una explicación a esa oferta

La miró con asombro, y respondió con tono de obviedad

- Porque así lo quiere el jefe.

Le parecía misteriosa su actitud del muchacho: la persona más despistada del mundo por naturaleza, normalmente no se habría fijado en detalles y hasta habría pasado por alto cosas importantes. Además ¿Quién era su jefe y por qué la quería trabajando allí?. Prefirió dejar de pensar en ello y siguió con la rutina que acabaría llevando toda esa semana: Levantarse - Desayunar - recorrer la ciudad - comer - recorrer la ciudad - cenar - recostarse. Sentía la necesidad de conocer todos los alrededores para insertarse bien socialmente, así como prentendía aceptar la oferta de trabajo, que aunque no le fuese estrictamente necesario económicamente, sí lo era emocionalmente.

En uno de sus paseos matutinos se encontró con una tienda de mascotas donde estuvo bastante tiempo mirando en la vitrina cómo los cachorros de diferentes razas jugueteaban, dos de ellos en especial llamaron mucho su atención pues dormían uno sobre el otro, ambos eran de la misma raza, golden retriever, posiblemente hermanos. Pensó en comprar uno, nunca había tenido una mascota y le pareció buena idea tenerla ahora. Pero al instante vio cómo un hombre los sacaba de la vista pública. El llamado de la responsabilidad por inercia la incitó a entrar en la tienda, buscó al encargado y lo encontró metiendo a los cachorros en una jaula más pequeña. Se acercó y aclaró la garganta, el tipo levantó la mirada para escrutarla son detenimiento, situación a la cual ya estaba por completo acostumbrada.

- ¿Alguien ha comprado esos cachorros?

De alguna forma tuvo la sensación de que en lo dicho había una demanda de pronta respuesta implícita y por primera vez tomó conciencia de su propio carácter.

- Sí, yo los he comprado - Intervino una voz desde el otro lado de una de las vitrinas.

Se volteó para mirar al dueño de la voz que arrastraba las sílabas con sutileza. De rostro atractivo, mirada profunda, cuerpo atlético y presencia altiva, ciertamente intimidante. Lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes en busca de alguna pista que le mostrara la forma de tratar a hombres como él sin sentirse fuera de contexto. Lo miró sin importarle una posible incomodidad por su parte, pues estaba segura que incomodidad era lo último que podía sentir alguien como él.

- ¿Ha acabado de inspeccionarme señorita?

La respuesta que buscaba se erigía ente sus ojos, se la había dado en bandeja de plata. Era tan o más altanero que ella misma, ergo, no era necesario moderarse en el trato. Desvió la vista desde sus zapatos hasta su cara, le sonrió con suficiencia y dijo

- Claro.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta y tomando la jaula se marchó. Ambos rieron por dentro, aunque por razones totalmente distintas.

Al día siguiente se disponía a salir cuando un automovil negro se estacionó frente a ella, de él bajó un desconocido con uno de los cachorros del día anterior en brazos, hizo una reverencia y saludó extendiendo al canino

- Buenos días señorita Sakura, esto es para usted.

- Muchas gracias - Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que subiera al vehículo y se perdiera en el camino.

Y allí estaba, a una semana desde su llegada, sentada en el sofá gastando su valioso tiempo en analizar lo ocurrido, en cuestionarse los porqués y los cómos del episodio de la mascotería y lo que vino después. Cuando dio un vistazo al reloj de pared concluyó que ya era hora de dormir, el día siguiente era su primer día de trabajo formal, pues nunca había trabajado ni en su área ni en ninguna otra por mero desinterés. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le encontraba el gusto a nada en particular, estudió medicina y se graduó con honores pero en ese tiempo sus preocupaciones eran otras así que se dedicó a ellas en vez de ejercer su profesión.

Se levantó a las ocho en punto, se duchó, vistió procurando escoger cuidadosamente lo que llevaría puesto, y desayunó. A las nueve pasó Naruto a buscarla.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No, más bien curiosa.

Al oír esto soltó una carcajada estruendosa que despertó la duda de Sakura, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo Naruto habló

- Me llaman, espera...

Presionó el botón del auricular y prosiguió

- Voy de camino... Sí... También... Como digas... Tengo todo controlado.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Preguntó ella.

- Con un idiota - Respondió él bostezando.

Llegaron a un edificio de muchos pisos llamado "Clínica Rivoli", al pisar la alfombra de la entrada automaticamente se abría la gran puerta. Al ingresar la mirada de todas las personas que estaban en recepción se dirigieron hacia ella y un gran murmullo de buenos días se hizo escuchar. Parecía que todos estaban informados de su llegada.

- Sakura, me quitas protagonismo - Exclamó Naruto con resignación.

Subieron al décimo piso en el asensor y caminaron hasta una puerta que titulaba en su placa "Oficina principal". Sin golpear entraron con rapidéz. Allí sentado estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y frente a él el muchacho de la mascotería. La expresión facial de Sakura se convirtió en un poema al notar la sonrisa con que ambos hombres la miraban y se acercaban para saludarla besando su mano.

- Señorita Haruno, es todo un honor tenerla junto a nosotros - Expresó con elocuencia el mayor.

- Días sin vernos - Agregó el otro riendo.

Dudó un instante antes de contestar.

- Naruto ¿Podrías presentarnos? - Pidió golpeandole las costillas con el codo.

- Claro - Dijo el otro como saliendo de su ensoñación - Fugaku Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, el primero es el presidente de esta clínica y el segundo es su hijo que no tiene nada que ver con la clínica pero que por alguna razón que desconozco ya te conoce.

No le había contado sobre lo ocurrido, luego tendría que hacerlo o moriría siendo atosigada con preguntas de todo tipo. También esa era la muerte que le esperaba a Naruto, le debía bastantes explicaciones.

Se dieron el "mucho gusto" típico e Itachi preguntó sonriente

- ¿Qué tal la mascota?

- Se porta muy bien, gracias por eso. ¿Su hermano está contigo?

La expresión risueña que mantenía se marcó aún más ante la pregunta de Sakura, en un movimiento tranquilo metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mostrando su porte y elegancia

- No, lo tiene mi hermano menor. Hablando de él, aprovecho de invitarte a su fiesta de bienvenida y cumpleaños que se celebrará mañana sábado. Te haremos llegar la invitación hoy mismo.

Estaba clarísimo que había un trato especial hacia ella, no se esperaba que hasta en otro país la tratasen con esa prestancia y amabilidad propia del círculo social. Muchas preguntas le esperaban a Naruto.

Fugaku secundó la invitación a la fiesta y le pidió expresamente que asistiera, lo mismo hizo Naruto. El desmesurado interés que mostraban por su presencia le hizo pensar que había alguna razón oculta tras sus atenciones. Aunque por lo visto no podía ser mala.

Firmó el contrato sin dilación y dieron la luz verde para que por ese día le presentaran las instalaciones del lugar. Luego podría irse a casa y comenzar sus labores el lunes siguiente.

En el piso 15 se encontraba su despacho que ya tenía una placa con su nombre, mientras que en el piso 20 estaban las habitaciones de descanso de los doctores, la suya tenía una decoración que le pareció muy bonita. Le preguntó a Naruto por quién se había encargado de prepararla, así supo que esa era la antigua habitación del menor de los Uchiha, que había estado dos años en el extranjero haciendo un post-grado y que ahora volvía a integrarse.

- Entonces ¿Cuál será su nueva habitación?

Ambos comenzaron a mirar las placas en las puertas, hasta que hallaron a la que se titulaba "Dr. Uchiha S." ubicada justamente adyacente a la de Sakura.

- Qué idiota - Dijo Naruto riendo.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada...

En su recorrido por el edificio se encargó de consultarle sus dudas. Éste le aclaró que los Uchihas siempre fueron amigos y tuvieron negocios con su propia familia y con la de ella, por ende no debía extrañarle que la conocieran aunque no se acordase y que tampoco podía decirle más porque no manejaba demasiada información con relación directa a los Haruno.

Los padres de Naruto estaban encargados de mantener los negocios de la familia de Sakura, por designio del testamento que se desveló luego de su muerte, y ésta siempre afectada por lo ocurrido había impedido, sin darse cuenta, que cualquier persona le comentara algo al respecto, así que Minato y Kushina, sus tíos, se encargaron de todo esperando que ella creciera para que algún día tomara las riendas de su propia fortuna. Así la cuenta bancaria de Sakura ascendía como la espuma.

Al mediodía fue al centro comercial, había dos cosas que necesitaba con suma urgencia. Una de ellas era un automóvil, no podía seguir vagando sin un medio de transporte estable. De cualquier forma ya hacía algunos días que tenía escogido el modelo, se había dado el tiempo de visitar automotoras en sus paseos diarios por la ciudad y sólo era cuestión de ir a buscarlo y dar su firma. Así lo hizo y en un par de horas tenía las llaves en sus manos.

El resto del día lo dedicó a, además de comer, comprar el segundo objeto que le urgía: Un vestido para la fiesta. Tampoco demoró demasiado, el asesor de la tienda le sugirió uno en especial y a ella le pareció adecuado, sobrio y elegante, así que lo compró.

Llegó a casa a eso de las seis para sacar a pasear a Ambrosio, el cual se emocionó muchísimo con su llegada, pero se negó totalmente a que le pusiera la cadena así que prefirió jugar con él en el jardín. Pensó que quizás sería bueno buscarle un compañero, ya lo analizaría pronto.

* * *

><p>Esa noche se dio una ducha, secó su cabello y vistió la pijama que era conformada por una única pieza de color blanco que dejaba ver sus muslos, brazos y acentuaba su busto. Tomó un libro y se dispuso a leer cuando sonó el timbre. Presionó el botón para contestar y acercó su oído al auricular<p>

- Diga

- Enviado por los Uchiha - Respondió una curiosa voz masculina

- Adelante

Presionó el botón que abría la reja, encendió la luz de la entrada y pasados unos segundos abrió la puerta. Frente a ella encontró a un hombre joven apoyado en un automóvil negro y reluciente. Vestía de traje y camisa ligeramente desabotonada, completamente de negro, acorde con su cabello. Llevaba en la mano un sobre y miraba fijamente a Sakura, o eso le pareció. Con elegancia acortó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, rompiendo con ello la execrable barrera de su limitado conocimiento mutuo.

Así Sakura pudo observar mejor el rostro más hipnótico que había visto jamás. Su presencia irradiaba el mismo aire y sus rasgos faciales mostraban venir de la misma raiz que los de Itachi, él era el menor de los Uchiha sin duda alguna. La persona que tenía en frente era el ser humano más estéticamente admirable que había visto, cada detalle de su porte, rostro, caminar, le parecía digno de un espectáculo, un niño bonito en fin. Y ese niño bonito le sostenía la mirada con diáfana intensidad.

- Buenas noches señorita Haruno - Dijo besándole la mano.

Su voz acariciaba las sílabas y las consonantes por igual, de una forma tan natural que era desconcertante. Se sintió intimidada, quizás por sus labios finos rozandole la piel, por su mano cálida sosteniendo la suya propia o por su aroma que le pareció, podría convertirse perfectamente en un sucedáneo del oxígeno.

- Buenas noches señor...

- Sasuke Uchiha, para servirle.

Se vio inusualmente cohibida, pero no iba a mostrar su sentir.

- Nada de formalismos por favor, somos demasiado jovenes y trabajaremos juntos... - Pidió.

- Como desees Sakura. Yendo al grano, he venido a entregarte la invitación para la fiesta de mañana - Decía al tiempo que le extendía el sobre, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla.

Tomó la invitación y comenzó a observarla con detenimiento hasta que recordó que estaban en la puerta

- Pasa, estás en tu casa

Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa aún más intimidante que cualquiera de sus otras cualidades y lentamente fue bajando su vista al son de su curvilínea figura, tomándose su tiempo y dejando en claro su propósito.

- Gracias pero será mejor que me retire, para la próxima ocasión aceptaré gustoso.

Sakura comprendió el mensaje de su mirada y sus palabras, no se iba a quedar atrás. Le sonrió con suficiencia y altanería, volvieron a hacer contacto visual, pero éste fue aún más prolongado que el anterior. En su mirada de asomaba un desafío, la chispa destinada a encender la llama de una pugna inefable que ya tenía ganador indiscutido, aunque éste no lo supiera.

* * *

> <div> 


	3. II

_Una dama con clase que asiste a una fiesta de importancia dentro de su círculo social debe verse en su máximo esplendor, debe destilar elegancia, debe dar una buena imagen y dejar bien posicionado su apellido..._

Evocaba con pesadumbre las palabras que, de pequeña, su tutora le repetía siempre que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, las comprendía a la perfección, las justificaba y las aceptaba, pero no le parecía nada fácil llevarlas a la realidad. Suspiró con resignación y salió de la bañera. Ya era demasiado tarde para buscarle una solución externa a su problema así que aprovecharía las dos horas que tenía para ponerse manos a la obra. Cuando Naruto llegó a buscarla la tomó de la mano e hizo que se girara para contemplarla desde todos los ángulos posibles

- Tan hermosa como siempre pero más deslumbrante que nunca - Exclamó con su peculiar entonación refinada y divertida.

- Y tú dando la pauta al buen gusto como siempre, no te quedas atrás.

Aquél hombre era dueño de un atractivo desorbitante potenciado por su carácter. Sin ser nada parecido a un sibarita podía sacar provecho de sus cualidades físicas y estéticas gracias a su carisma natural. Cabello rubio, preciosos ojos azules y elegancia congénita acompañados por una radiante y sincera sonrisa. En esa ocasión vestía traje y camisa gris junto a una corbata azul.

Sakura por su parte se había acicalado lo suficiente como para considerar, luego de mirarse al espejo, que se veía relativamente aceptable con su cabello recogido en la nuca y unos mechones rebeldes cayendo en su rostro, un toque ligero de maquillaje acorde a ese vestido negro, y algunas joyas. Entrar a la fiesta en concreto sería la prueba de fuego para ella, que nunca había sido especialmente pretenciosa.

La distancia entre su casa y la de los Uchiha se reducía a una hora en vehículo y a velocidad razonable por carretera. Estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona campestre visiblemente acomodada que destacaba por las dimensiones de sus terrenos, jardines y construcciones. No le fue difícil visualizar cuál era el lugar en concreto pues la fila de automóviles siendo dirigidos por un guardia y en espera de poder entrar se extendía bastantes metros, mientras esperaban decidió cambiar el tema de conversación que llevaban y preguntarle a Naruto la duda que la asaltaba

- ¿Qué relación tienes con los Uchiha como para trabajar en una de sus clínicas en lugar de independizarte?

Él la miró asombrado por unos instantes y respondió

- La clínica no pertenece exclusivamente a los Uchiha, también pertenece a mi familia y a la tuya

Desconcierto absoluto alojado en la expresión totalmente distorsionada de Sakura, al verla se dispuso a continuar

- Basta con que sepas que las tres familias son las únicas accionistas y dueñas cada una de partes iguales. Que los Uchiha estén en la presidencia no quiere decir que sean los dueños mayoritarios. Hemos llegado.

Bajaron y caminaron por el sendero rodeado de rosas que daba directo a la entrada de la mansión. Naruto le ofreció su brazo y entre los cuchicheos de la gente que los miraba con curiosidad ingresaron. Por dentro era aún más obnubilante que por fuera: Los mozos caminaban de lado a lado llevando y trayendo copas de champagne mientras el cantar de los violines se acoplaba melodiosamente y las risas de los asistentes amenizaban el ambiente. El rubio se encargó al instante y con rapidéz de llevarla a la pista de baile aún sin estrenar, la hizo danzar al ritmo del vals entre carcajadas y anécdotas infantiles de bailes juntos, mientras las parejas presentes iban tomando la iniciativa de acercarse y seguir su ejemplo.

- Debía bailar contigo la primera pieza antes de que vengan los buitres y te arranquen de mi lado - Exclamó el rubio con victimismo exagerado.

- Recordando los viejos tiempos.

Al acabar la pieza se acercaron a la mesa en busca de unas copas. En tanto a cada momento Naruto saludaba a algún conocido que le pedía insistentemente que presentara a su acompañante. En medio de tanto barullo y cuando ya estaban más o menos retirados del conglomerado pudieron divisar que se acercaban a ellos los hermanos Uchiha encabezados por Fugaku y una bella dama que Sakura supuso, era su mujer. Antes de que pudiese tomar conciencia de su entorno, su primo y el menor de los Uchiha se daban una abrazo fraternal siendo observados por muchos rostros curiosos y sonrientes.

- Un placer tenerla aquí señorita Sakura, está en su casa - Dijo con una reverencia Fugaku seguido por Itachi - Le presento a mi esposa, estaba muy ansiosa por conocerla

La mujer la miró fijamente y sonrió radiante tendiendole la mano

- Mikoto Uchiha. Cuánto has crecido, te has convertido en una belleza

No recordaba haber visto jamás a aquella mujer, si la hubiese visto de seguro la recordaría.

- Muchas gracias y dispénseme que no le recuerde, porque al parecer usted sí a mí...

La mujer puso un gesto infantil y se aferró a la mano de la muchacha

- No hay problema querida, eras muy pequeña a última vez que nos vimos. Prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos.

- Lo prometo, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Le pareció realmente encantadora la señora Uchiha y hasta sintió un cariño sincero en sus palabras. Ciertamente se sentía halagada por las atenciones que le brindaban, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algun tipo de interés de por medio, la vida la había pulido junto a ese pesimismo inevitable. Pero estaba la parte racional de sí misma que le decía que ni su padre ni tío Minato tendrían tratos de tanta importancia con gente de poca confianza.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza de baile?

Y ahí estaba él, para desviar sus pensamientos y hacer que se concentraran por completo en la persona que tenía en frente, mirándola fijamente y con media sonrisa incrustada en sus labios, expresión similar a la de la noche anterior. Vestía totalmente de negro, pero había prescindido de usar corbata dándose un aire de desorden que le venía bien sin llegar a cambiar demasiado el hecho de que usara lo que usase derrocharía estilo.

Le tomó la mano sin rechistar. No llegaba a comprender exactamente la actitud de ese hombre, no cualquiera se daba el tiempo de ir a dejar una invitación a un desconocido, y menos aún alguien como él. Pero ¿Cómo era él? Imponente, de genio vivo, de carácter altivo. Sin miedo a errar podía afirmarlo, sólo esa información manejaba pero ya se encargaría de saber más.

Bailaron el vals sin dirigirse la mirada y en silencio. Sakura pensó que él no tenía intenciones de hablar, tampoco ella las tendría pues no veía la necesidad - esa invitación a la pista de baile le parecía más un formalismo que algo personal - si no fuese porque debía comentarle lo de la noche anterior por un sentimiento de obligación moral.

- ¿Me disculparías lo ocurrido la noche pasada?

Sintió cómo se tensaba involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Pudo oír su risa sarcástica reprimida en un suspiro corto y sonrió ante esa reacción, después de todo sí le había importado.

- ¿Tu ligereza de ropas?

- Exacto

- Me basta con saber que tendrás más cuidado en ocasiones posteriores

- No te lo puedo asegurar

Instintivamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él también la miraba con su sonrisa altanera y sarcástica.

- A mí no me molesta para nada tu inconciencia, naturalidad y falta de moral. Y con seguridad a cualquier otro hombre tampoco le desagradaría, ese es el problema.

Tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Sasuke había dicho todo eso en un tono que mezclaba la gracia y desaprobación de forma singular.

- Usaré bata, asunto sanjado.

Cuando los músicos tocaron algo más lento el muchacho abrazó con delicadeza su cintura, la acercó sin preambulos y ella se dejó llevar por el aroma hipnotizante que emanaba su cuerpo. Se separaron cuando tocó el banquete y el discuro de agradecimiento del cumpleañero. Así la noche transcurrió alegre e interesante para la muchacha, que aunque reacia a las fiestas tan concurridas, aquella le sirvió para conocer a personas que habían tenido algún contacto con su fallecida familia. Ahora que ya no tenía nada que la atormentara atándola a la parte sombría de su pasado, obtener información de sus padres la alegraba, sobre todo porque se los describían como los recordaba, personas bondadosas y queridas. Sabía que cuando saliera de allí, en su soledad se dejaría absorver por los recuerdos, pero aprovecharía ese instante de felicidad, y procuraría superar lo insuperable en honor a sus memorias. ¿Cómo? Sin duda necesitaba una motivación, una distracción y una responsabilidad. Se daría el tiempo de buscarlas.

Miró a Naruto que hacía ya un rato bailaba con la hija mayor de los Hyuuga, no quiso interrumpirlos y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. El jardín era extenso y tenía algunos banquillos ubicados en lugares estratégicos. Se sentó en uno que estaba escondido entre algunos árboles, desde allí no se escuchaba el ruido que había dentro, pudo relajarse.

- Qué desconsiderado de tu parte venir aquí sin avisar

- Interesante costumbre tuya la de siempre tener algo que criticarme

Sobrevino una pausa que le pareció eterna antes de que su acompañante respondiera

- Alguna excusa debo buscar para dirigirte la palabra ¿No crees?

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles. Una visión perturbadora. No sabía si estaba posando para una revista o apoyándose por mera comodidad.

- ¿Tanto interés tienes en mí? - Preguntó sarcasticamente.

- Puede ser, como también puede ser sólo una formalidad.

Así era imposible comprender nada que tuviese relación con él, sus respuestas ambiguas no dejaban lugar a información objetiva.

- Te debo un regalo de cumpleaños, como no te conocía no pude escoger algo.

Escuchó sus pasos en el cesped, lentos pero seguros. Respiró su aroma y percibió el calor de su respiración en el cuello. Su piel se erizó por la repentina cercanía, de alguna forma él la hacía sentir como su presa, acorralada y a su merced.

- Entonces ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

- Lo que desees.

- Me guardo el deseo, cuando lo considere oportuno te lo diré y espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Claro que lo haría, retractarse significaba perder terreno ante él y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar. Un inesperado escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se mantuvo latente en su estómago cuando los labios de Sasuke besaron su cuello. Jamás sabría si lo había hecho esperando disgustarla o por simple deseo. Pero ya se encargaría de devolverle la jugada.


End file.
